There are various technologies available for displaying 3D images to viewers. These technologies present separate images to viewers' left and right eyes. The images may present different perspectives of the same scene or object. The viewer's brain combines and interprets the left and right eye images to perceive a single 3D image having the illusion of depth.
Some non-limiting example technologies used in 3D displays include:                polarizing the left- and right-eye images differently. Viewers can wear polarizing glasses to block viewing of the left-eye image by the right eye and to block viewing of the right-eye image by the left eye;        displaying left-and right eye images in an alternating sequence. Viewers may view the images through glasses incorporating controlled shutters that open and close in time with the display of the images;        technologies which provide left- and right-eye images having different spectral characteristics. Viewers may view the images through glasses incorporating spectral filters which pass one image but block the other;        multiview technologies that direct different images to different positions in space (so that viewers' eyes see different images.        
One problem with 3D imaging displays is that there can be crosstalk between the images viewed by viewers' left and right eyes. These images may be called ‘views’. “Crosstalk” is the condition where light intended to be viewed only by one eye of a viewer is also visible to some degree to the viewer's other eye. Crosstalk can occur due to any of a wide variety of reasons. For example, shutters, polarizers or filters worn over each of a viewers' eyes may not completely block from reaching one eye light from the image that is intended to be viewed only by the other eye and vice versa.
Crosstalk can cause viewers to perceive “ghosting” in the 3D image, an effect where a double image is seen, particularly at high contrast edges in the image. Crosstalk can greatly reduce the perceived 3D image quality, and in can inhibit viewers from fusing the image and perceiving depth.
Crosstalk can be particularly noticeable in cases where pixels in a left-eye image are very bright and corresponding pixels in the corresponding right-eye image are very dark or vice versa.
There remains a need for effective and practical ways to cancel crosstalk in 3D displays.